


You'll be good for me?

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Just be ready for a bunch of fucking for the next few days.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	You'll be good for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



The house was quiet, only the sound was of a volleyball match playing on the TV screen. When Shirabu used his keys to unlock the door, Goshiki was already greeting him from the living room.

“Welcome home!” He shouted enthusiastically, and Shirabu was already sighing. 

In the living room, the lovely Goshiki Tsutomu was watching a volleyball match on the tv, he had scissors to his right, and wrapping paper to his left and box in front of him.

“Tsutomu, what are you do-?” Shirabu walked into the main room, he’s greeted with Goshiki smiling upwards at him with tape stuck to everything in sight and scraps of Christmas wrapping paper surrounding the floors. 

“Goshiki, love, what the  _ hell _ are you doing?” Shirabu pinched the bridge of his nose and scoffed, he set down the bags of groceries he collected during his outing.

“I’m gift wrapping…” Goshiki looked around at the floor, thinking his activity was seemingly obvious. 

“Come help me put these away,” Shirabu said defeated. Goshiki rushed to his side with a smile before he grabbed the bags and placed the items on the table, and threw the bags in the trash. Shirabu worked around him like clockwork, putting the items away strategically, the movements were comforting, familiar. With Tsutomu’s help, the process went by much quicker than if he did it by himself. To reward Goshiki’s help Shirabu he hugged him from behind and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

“Thanks, baby,” Shirabu whispered, sighing happily into Tsutomu’s neck. He smelled so nice, almost sweet. Tsutomu always smelled nice, it was one of Shirabu’s favorite things. The blond felt Tsutomu stiffen at his statement, and Shirabu felt a smile grace his features. The raven whined. And Shirabu already knew what that meant.

“Goshiki,” Shirabu said with lust dripping in his voice, “Clean up your mess in the living room, and meet me in the bedroom.”

“It’s not a mess-” Shirabu turned Goshiki in his arms, and pressed a finger to his lips.

“You’ll be a good boy for me, right?” Kenjiro asked. Goshiki nodded quickly and rushed to the living room. Shirabu quietly made his way to the bedroom.

While he was there he quickly retrieved a small bottle of lube. He laid it on the bed, just as Tsutomu walked into the room, face flushed.

“Come here baby,” Kenjiro said ushering the male with his hand. Tsutomu walked to him and Kenjiro caught him in a kiss. The kiss wasn’t needy, yet. It was soft, and Kenjiro enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his. 

“You’re okay without protection?” Kenjiro asked coaxing his lover with kisses. The other nodded, moving his hands to Kenjiro’s side grasping his shirt.

“We’re tested-” he managed, “I trust you.” He whispered against Kenjiro’s lips, and Kenjiro shivered. 

“Lay down,” Kenjiro asked. Tsutomu was on his back in an instant, eager it seemed.

Kenjiro pushed a knee into the bed and crawled over Tsutomu. The copper-blond moved his hands upward from his ankles to his hips. Tsutomu hid behind his hands, as his breath picked up slightly. Tsutomu tensed when he felt Kenjiro’s hand on his abdomen. Shirabu slipped his hands under Goshiki’s shirt and started pulling it upward slowly, as he pressed a gentle kiss against the male’s stomach. Shirabu moved his lips across the male skin, teasing, and testing his sensitiveness. Shirabu smiled as he felt Goshiki squirm under his touch. “You’re being such a  _ good boy _ for me Goshiki,” Shirabu whispered against Goshiki’s hips, pressing kisses against it, as his hands traveled further up his body, searching for his sensitive nipples that have hardened into peaks. Shirabu twisted the peaks in between his index finger and thumb. Tears fell over Goshiki’s eyes as he whined at the sensation. 

“Oh _ baby _ , you make the  _ prettiest _ noises,” Shirabu said, lifting from the mattress to move his lips higher up the male’s body. Goshiki stirred, and then Shirabu lowered himself over his boyfriend, he felt Tsutomu’s need press against his abdomen.

“Hard already? Do you want me to touch you,  _ baby _ ?” Shirabu asked.

Kenjiro nodded needly, but Shirabua wasn’t done yet.

“Not yet baby, but soon. Let’s get these clothes off of you, so I can see your  _ beautiful _ body.” Tsutomu looked away, Shirabu pushed himself off of him, and Tsutomu pulled his own shirt off with ease. The raven reached for the button on his pants, but Kenjirou blocked him, moving to press kisses across his chest. He lapped his tongue, tasting his skin and smiling. He slid his tongue across his skin and until he found the raven’s nipple. Shirabu’s pink tongue lapped dangerously against the hard peak, and Goshiki cried underneath him. 

“Such  _ pretty sound _ moan for me more Tsutomu,” Shirabu whispered, hot breath brushing across Tsutomu’s skin. The copper-blond moved higher, still twisting one of the male’s nipples between his fingers to kiss his neck. Goshiki tilted his head to give Shirabu more room. Goshiki gulped and Shirabu kisses his Adam’s apple.

_ “Kenjirou _ -” Tsutomu moaned.

“Yes I know, soon.” He lifted his head from the other’s neck and kissed him. The kiss was passionate, it was nice and slow and Goshiki melted. Shirabu could tell by the way the male relaxed his tongue. There were moans that escaped into the kiss as Goshiki’s nip was under merciless torture. The raven couldn’t help but rut his hips against Shirabu. Shirabu knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“I’m so sorry, baby, I just wanted to spoil you. How about you take care of me?” He asked caressing the side of Goshiki’s cheek. The raven gave a choked, yes, and Shirabu laid onto his back. He threw off his shirt, revealing his creamy skin. Goshiki stared for a minute, seemingly appreciating his boyfriend’s body. Shirabu pulled downwards on his zipper, and Goshiki seemed to step back into reality. When the imprint of Shirabu’s dick shown through his underwear, Goshiki’s tongue licked over his lips and Shirabu stuttered. The copper-haired male moved his underwear and pants off, throwing them to the floor. He was naked now, and Goshiki felt himself go red, before removing his own clothes. Shirabu’s dick stirred, watching his partner get undressed in front of him. 

“Show me what you’re made of  _ beautiful _ ,” Shirabu said biting his bottom lip. Goshiki blushed but he leaned down on his elbow in between Shirabu’s thighs. The raven gave a slow tentative lick against the shaft, and Shirabu’s dick jumped. Goshiki allowed himself to lick shamelessly against the tip, making Shirabu grit his teeth. The copper-blond moved a hand to the back of his head, holding to maintain his composure. Goshiki took Shirabu’s tip into his mouth, giving short breathes through his nose, that brush on Shirabu’s skin. Then without warning, Goshiki took Shirabu into the entirety of his house, Shirabu grasped the pillow beside him and let out a hot breath. Shirabu had learned previously that Goshiki wasn’t equipped with a gag reflex, and of course, Goshiki wasn’t aware of how utterly beautiful that fact was. Shirabu’s bangs fell into his eyes and he moaned against the back of his hand, using the other to push the raven’s lips along his shaft.

“Oh god Tstutomu it’s so good, _ you’re so good _ , baby, so beautiful with my dick in your mouth,” Shirabu managed through groans that were nearly uncontrollable. Goshiki was moving his tongue expertly around the copper-blond’s dick, giving teasing lick, that were tantalizing and torturous.

“More- _ more,”  _ Shirabu was melting to Goshiki’s attack, a red flush fell across his features as his breath became heavier. Goshiki did as he asked. The male took a deep breath then took Shirabu all the way into his mouth, Shirabu’s dick hitting the roof of his mouth until his length was deep in his throat. Shirabu had zero reaction time before Goshiki was pulling away and repeating the same motion. Shirabu was aiding him, leading him up and down his dick. Shirabu could feel his release approaching, but he didn’t want to come, but oh he did.

“Goshiki, your mouth is  _ so good _ , so  _ so good _ ,” Goshiki moaned against Shirabu’s dick and Shirabu clenched his fingers into the raven’s hair, holding him there. He bit back the urge to come, pulling Goshiki from his length.

“I don’t wanna come yet baby, I wanna take care of you to.”

Goshiki nodded shyly and sat upon his knees. Goshki’s member was hard against his neck, dripping with precum.

“On your back,” Shirabu instructed. And Goshiki laid back near the head of the bed.

Shirabu took a moment, watching the needy expression on Goshiki’s face. The raven’s hands were shaking slightly, and Shirabu’s could tell he wanted to alleviate the tension on his sick, even Shirabu wanted to lap his tongue against the pleading dick. 

Kenjiro reached for the lubrication bottle, he opened the cap with a loud pop and poured the liquid onto his fingers. Goshiki whimpered in anticipation as Shirabu moved the solution around on his fingers.

“Knees up, relax,” Shirabu said, leaning down on one hand and moving his other hand to Tsutomu’s behind. Tsutomu tensed and lifted his knees.

A shudder rolled through Tsutomu when he felt wet fingers graze his entrance. Shirabu smiled down at his boyfriend before he pushed a finger shallowly into Goshiki’s hole, watching a small cry fall from his lips. He moved his finger back slowly, and then pushed it in again but further. His distance reach time he pulled out and came back in, pleasurable torture. Heat coiled into Goshiki’s gut, he called out Shirabu’s name needly. Shirabu reached over and poured a little more lube around Gohshiki’s hole, and slid his fingers deep inside. Goshiki fisted his own hair, unable to hold back from the pleasure.

“Goshiki, moan for me baby, let me hear  _ you’re beautiful moans _ , your absolutely lovely voice,” Goshiki seemed to like that a lot, allowing himself to whimper loudly and move his hips against Shirabu’s finger. Shirabu lifted another finger against his hole, pushing it inside beside the other. He allowed the raven-haired man to fuck himself against his fingers.

“Oh yes baby, you’re so _ pretty _ swallowing my fingers up with your hole,” Goshiki moaned allowed, calling Shirabu’s name with wet lips, the corners of his mouth dripping with saliva.    
  


“That’s right baby, just like that,” Shirabu said moving his fingers once again. The copper-blond scissored his fingers inside his partner, and Goshiki’s face spread red, and he opened his legs wider clawing at the sheets.

“Oh yes baby, beautiful just like that, spread for me…” Shirabu, heat filling his mind, clouding his senses.

“Kenjiro- _ please, _ I  _ need _ you _please_ -” Tsutomu begged, and Shirabu couldn’t deny him any longer. He removed his hand from the other’s hole, Tsutomu protested clawing upward towards Kenjiro.

“Shhh, beautiful, soon,” Kenjiro said, he meant it. He lifted his own dick into his hand and moved it against Goshki’s lubed hole. Shirabu took a pause, noticing the red flush of Tsutomu’s face, the lust, and cloudiness in his eyes. His skin seemed to glisten, he seemed to shine, the brightness almost too much for Kenjiro, he pushed the tip inside and Goshiki moaned. Shirabu leaned down to swallow the moan into his throat, as he pushed himself further, deeper inside of Goshiki. Shirabu grunted as he reached the raven’s hilt.

He pulled away from a trail of saliva following him, as more spit spilled out of Goshiki’s mouth, wet lips quivering slightly. Shirabu was struck with some much adoration and love, his heart hurt.

“God, Tsutomu, you’re so  _ beautiful _ ,  _ so goddamn beautiful _ ,” he said as he pulled out of Tsutomu and pushed back in. Goshiki’s had hands around his neck, pulling him down. The blond rested in the crook of Tsutomu’s neck and fucked him. 

It wasn’t too rough, both of them still needed to get adjusted to the feeling, but they felt safe. They both felt at home. Shirabu was running his hands across Goshiki’s skin. It was soft, almost too soft. The intensity of their sexual experience turning them both ultra-sensitive. They’re both on the edge. Shirabu was ready to come the moment he entered, and Shirabu’s body caused friction to Goshiki’s dick, which left him needier than before. 

Goshiki was becoming louder and Shirabu pushed into him more and more, and Shirabu was groaning in the male’s ear. He was close, he could feel it. And Goshiki was becoming loose with his body and moans. The blond reached in between them to wrap his fingers around Goshiki’s member to pump his to release.

“Don’t pull out Kenjirou,  _ please _ -”

“Baby, I don’t want you to get a stomachache,” his breath was rough.

“Please, I’ll clean myself,” Goshiki protested. Shirabu laughed slightly because he knew, he would be the one cleaning him. 

“Okay, Tsutomu-i won’t,” Shirabu said. It’s not like he could bring himself to do it anyway.

Shirabu’s hip movements and hand moved timely in unison, his thrusts were becoming fiercer, rougher, and Goshiki was eating it up. His head was thrown back, against the bed, and his back was arched slightly.

“Tsuto-” Shirabu grunted, and he gripped the males dick tighter, and his pace quickened. Goshiki could feel Shirabu twitching, ecstasy rushing and filling him. Goshiki came, with a loud cry, he clenched around Shirabu, and Shirabu followed after him, spilling his seed inside. Shirabu collapsed onto Goshiki, but the raven didn’t seem to mind as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“Kenjirou-I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shirabu said lifting himself off of his boyfriend, he pulled out slowly and laid beside him. Goshiki snuggled into his warmth breathing softly.

-

Goshiki and Shirabu laid peacefully surrounded by warm almost hot. Each of them, relaxed, they felt almost lulled to sleep, but they weren’t. They couldn’t because Shirabu was pushing his fingers inside of Goshiki’s hole slowly, cleaning him out. The action wasn’t supposed to be provocative, but it was. Steam, for the hot water clouding their mind. The scented soaps relaxing them, Goshiki was releasing quiet whimpers, and Shirabu was leaving soft kisses against his shoulders. 

“I think you’re good,” Shirabu said gently, pulling his fingers out. 

“Do we have to get out?” Goshiki asked, rolling his head against Shirabu’s chest.

“Not yet, not if you don’t want to,” Shirabu said, kissing the top of his head. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just be ready for a bunch of fucking for the next few days.


End file.
